Mc Tavish the Hunter
by Battleshiplid
Summary: "You Mc Tavish are a liar!" Story is a bout a hunter who goes to defend his honour, but discovers something that just might change his life forever. Chapter 3 finally up! ON HOLD
1. Chapter One: The Trial for Honour

**Mc Tavish the Hunter: Chapter one**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

Chapter One: The Trial for Honour

Edward Mc Tavish was born in Edinburgh, Scotland, and raised in the highlands as a young boy. He started his own successful food chain; called Mc Tavish's Restaurant at the age of 12, where he offered high quality Scottish cuisine over most of the UK and some of Europe. He had a revelation! More like he read a news paper article, but still, it was a revolutionary idea. Scottish cuisine in Canada.

It has been 15 years since this revelation, and he has been living in Canada for 7 of them, managing his still highly successful chain from abroad. During these 15 years he has opened 20 restaurants in key parts of Canada. He also pick up a new hobby, hunting; specifically wolfs. He prized himself with only the best kills, and soon became famous.

"So Edward, how's was the annual hut yesterday? Win anything?" Asked one of Mc Tavish's well known friends and hunting partner Sam.

"First Prize, brought back the biggest Alpha out there!" All of the men cheered at his great accomplishment, as they often did in this very pub.

"Amazing, how'd you do it?" Asked another friend, this time George.

"Well, I stayed as quiet as possible behind the bush and shuck up on it, poor thing didn't even hear the shot!" All the men then laughed hysterically. Suddenly a man came in soaking wet from outside and shrouded in the ominous black of the door frame, he walked up to the group of men until you could barley see his face in the dim light of the close fire place.

"You Mc Tavish are a liar!" The stranger stated. Shocked Gasps went up throughout the bar, some of the more burley men, who had only heard of Mc Tavish's famousness, stood up read to defend his honour.

"And how is that?" Asked Edward calmly.

"I saw what you did! Peter was not killed in a bear accident, you shot him." Now most of the bar was up standing, some were walking towards him slowly.

"You must be mistaken, I shot that Wolf from behind a bush and-"

"Another of your amazingly captivating lies _Mc Tavish_!" The group were now surrounded by men each with a weapon of some kind.

"... Dragged it all the way back to the Judging stall. Many of you caught up with me as I was returning, from a completely different direction from peter."

"What gun did you use to kill the wolf?" Asked the stranger.

"My prized double barrel shotgun of course, why?" Replied Mc Tavish.

"Because the bullet found in the deceased wolf was that of a classic bolt action rifle, not of a shot gun. This was also the gun found at the scene of Peters _Demise_." A small bead of sweat rolled down Mc Tavish's face, the people surrounding them suddenly paused.

"Hey aren't you that judge from the event?" One of them suddenly spoke.

The stranger moved into the full light of the fire, "Yes I am the Judge, instructed to find _Mc Tavish, _and issue him this notice:

_Dear Mc Tavish_

_You have two options, _

_One: return the prize to its rightful owner._

_OR_

_Two: Bring back the body of the HEAD Alpha male of Jasper national park_

_Yours sincerely, the Hunting commission."_

Every one stared at Edward, "I refuse to admit to a crime that I did not commit, but if it will prove to you people that I have the skills to own that award, I'll do it!"

Without another word Edward Mc Tavish stood, grabbed his coat and gun, and calmly walked out the thick atmosphere of the pub.

"They know nothing." He said as he started his truck and made a course to Jasper National Park.


	2. Chapter Two: Winston

**Mc Tavish the Hunter: Chapter two**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

**A.N. Tank you justnick, CGWolf' 13 and SHADOWX945ELITE, for being my first ever 3 reviewers!**

Chapter Two: Winston

Mary and Jack was a young Canadian couple, who were travelling all over south Canada, from East to West.

As they were getting tired carrying their heavy rucksacks jack wined like a little girl, "Please Mary I'm getting tired, let's just hitchhike to the hotel?"

"Ok, fine, you big baby." She replied with a smile.

They had been walking down a road that was only used as a short cut or a de-tore but were just too tired to care. They stood there for 40 minutes; taking turns to hold out there thumb.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this!"

"Yea me to." Jack Replied.

Just then they could both see two fog lights up the road, they both stuck out their thumbs in mild anticipation that they would soon be on their way.

They could see the light shift as a dark blue truck pulled over and stop so they could see the driver.

He leaned out.

He was a tall, slightly muscular man, with a simple green shirt and trousers. His face preceded by a life of arrogance, fore shadows a life of unhappiness. His brown hair, styled into no form what so ever; it just hang loosely, and green eyes that were still intently piercing through the couple.

He casually shifted between the two of them whilst they picked up their luggage. As they approached they waited for the man to open the door.

"Get a job." The man said before speeding away, leaving the other two dumbstruck.

As Mc Tavish sat back down in his chair he watched the two specks fade into the distance. Of course he had no time to think of worthless hitchhikers, his hobby and fame hung on the line because of some man in a soaking wet suite.

He had been driving for five hours straight and he was still far away from Jasper.

His phone rang, all of his contacts had names come up of the screen when they'd call him, but this was just a set of numbers, he answered and put the phone to his ear. The voice of the _Stranger_ rang loud and clear.

"It didn't say in the letter, but you have only got three days to get back here."

!"£$%^&*()

Back at the Bar the stranger had rented out a room and was currently getting a drink down stairs.

He was surrounded in the same burly men as before, who were listening to his phones loud speaker as Mc Tavish replied.

"Tell my boys there, I'll get the Haggis." The stranger had to cover his ears at the ensuing cheering.

The _Stranger _looks at one of the men and asks, "Wh-What does that mean?"

"It means that he'll make it!" he replied.

"Ok, then I will see you in three days, no more" The _Stranger_ told Mc Tavish.

"Ok, see you in one." He replied

The _Stranger_ had to yet again cover his ears.

!"£$%^&*()

Mc Tavish, now a little angry, floored it down the winding roads at 40 Mph, wanting to keep his promise and his fame.

Five Hours and ten minutes later he finally arrived at Jasper National Park. Edward pulled out his trusty shot gun and trudged through the woods with his hunting pass.

40 minutes later he came to the valley and proceeded to climb down the hill; he could already see the Alpha's den.

As he got to the central territory he could hear a sentry, and waited in the bushes until it strayed too near.

'SPLERT'

A huge pool of the wolf's blood covered the ground and Edward continued forward with his blood stained dagger in hand.

Now was the really tricky part. Mc Tavish was yet again stuck behind another row of bushes staring out at the un-holy abundance of wolfs. He had to somehow get passed them. As he had already sprayed himself with scent blocker he carefully started to tip-toe through the crowd. His phone rang.

"Hello, Edward, are you there?" asked the phone. Edward gave a huff; it was James, his British chain advisor back in the U.K.

"WHAT IS IT NOW JAMES?" Edward said through strained teeth.

"Well you said that today we had to go over the new 'British Haggis meal'."

"AT FOUR IN THE MORNING?"

"Well yeah, it goes on sale in three days, we have to do this now!" Replied James as innocently as he could.

Mc Tavish was now half way to the den where his prize lay in peaceful slumber.

"Ok, what do you need to know?"

"Well," began James "How do you want the Haggis cooked, Boiled or roasted?"

"Um, which is more British?" Asked Edward as he carefully stepped over a tail.

"Roasted."

"Ok then have it roasted."

"Second question, the Haggis Juices, smooth or with bits?" Said James

"Obviously with bits."

"Ok final question, will you be back for the commercial recording?"

"Yes are we done now?" Mc Tavish jumped as a wolf growled in his sleep nearby.

"Yes seen you in two weeks. By Eddy."

"Bye James."

He finished just as Edward reached the ramp at the bottom of the den.

He slowly crept up the slope, carful for any more sentries and snuck his head round the bend. There he saw two wolfs sleeping at the entrance, one a male with a greyish white coat while the other was clearly a female who was golden in colour.

He walked inside only to see what he was there for. There in the middle of the den was clearly the Alpha male. Grey and old.

He crept closer, Bloody knife still held high in hand, preparing to strike...

When some thin to his left caught his eye.

**A.N. So what do you think? Please read and review I have changed the name to "Mc Tavish" to make it more original. I know some of you have been speculating about what will happen next, but you will have to wait and see! Also I'm interested to know what you think might happen next, or where you think I should go with the story, YOUR Opinion Matters! So please E-Mail me****.**


	3. Chapter Three: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

**Mc Tavish the Hunter: Chapter Three**

**Warning may be slight limes in later chapters**

**A.N. I'm so sorry, I try to update every Sunday but have been really busy lately. I have all of these ideas jumbled up in my head and just can't make any sense of it. Any way I hope you will enjoy chapter three sorry it's nearly a week late. And Villain 84, thank you, for being my latest reviewer!**

Chapter Three: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Looking to his left Edward saw another wolf, but this wolf was nearly completely white, with a tone of silver. Sleeping next to her was another wolf that had a near reddish-brownish coat. Mc Tavish stood with his mouth agape by several inches as the full moon shone a beam of light onto the white wolf.

His brain was working like clockwork.

'That's unusual, especially in these parts. I bet her coat would fetch a pretty penny on the market.' He closed his mouth and looked back at the grey alpha wolf he was supposed to kill. 'But I need to regain my reputation among the hunting community. It all comes down to pride or greed... I have no idea who could choose between those choices.'

He decided to take a breather and stepped outside. He pulled out his trusty cell phone and started too sifted through the contacts for the guy he was looking for. Once he was found, Mc Tavish pressed dial.

"Hello?"

"Who's there?" replied a muffled voice.

"Mc Tavish."

"Oh! Mc Tavish, I should have realised we were due a talk. What will it be?" yet again spoke the muffled voice.

"I need a query on a wolfs certain coat colour." Mc Tavish Asked.

"Ok, what about it?"

"How much I could sell it on the black market."

"Oh, business as usual I see, I'm going to need the colour and rough age."

"Ok." Mc Tavish then proceeded to get out a tape measure and, without placing on the wolf, measured its precise dimensions. He pulled out a blood stained piece of cad with a fur colour chart on it. He then walked outside and picked up his call.

"She is about four by my measurements and the chart says her coat is 'silver midnight'."

"Right, where is that on the graph?" replied the muffled voice.

"Third from the bottom."

"Ok and where are you?"

"South West Canada, Jasper Park to be precise."

Well, on the Black Market that pelt is worth..."

Back inside the den, if you were awake, you could hear Edwards's cries of glee ant the price of which he had just herd.

Hanging up Edward walks back in to the den and re-draws his knife. He still had to be sure of his decision. 'On one hand, I'll get more money than I would with five common wolfs, on the other, my reputation could be gone forever.

Stowing away his knife he brought out a tranquilizer dart and moved towards the silver wolf. He then gently gabbed it in her left hind leg. As Edward unfurled his net he could hear the effects the drug was having, the wolf hummed gently in her sleep for about 30 seconds before giving a small howl and fainting till morning. Mc Tavish then pulled her into the net and secured it at the top.

As he was leaving the wolf that his prize was sleeping with awoke groggily. He looked up at Edward and saw Lilly in a net slung over his back. The professional hunter gently put down the net and as Garth was about to growl, he quickly pulled out his shot gun and pointed it at the net.

Garth, unable to anything, including communicate with the intruder stared on helplessly as the man walked towards him with a gun in his left hand pointing at his beloved, and a dart out stretched in his right towards him.

He stared up at the man as he lent down beside him, the gun now positioned so that he would be able to see every gruesome detail if it were fired. He slowly pushed the tip of the dart into Garth's skin. The last thing he saw was a colourful image of the hunter carrying away Lilly on his back with the shot gun still pointed at her fragile little face.

!"£$%^&*()

Back at the bar the _stranger_ had remover his coat and jacket, un tucked his shirt and had his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was currently leaning back on a chair down in the bar with a mug of beer twice the size of his head. Whilst he was drinking, and spilling most of it down his neck the burley men could be heard shouting "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

He swung back forward slamming the mug on the table and wiping his mouth with his drink soaked sleeve that was already missing a cufflink. This of course earned a round of cheers from everyone in the bar, including the bartender.

His phone started to ring. His limp arm reached and answered the phone.

"What you want?" He asked in all his drunkenness.

"It's Mc Tavish, are you the Judge?"

"Yes who is you?"

"Uh, Edward Mc Tavish."

"Oh yeah, your that bloke from island?"

"No, Scotland, are you ok?"

"Well yeah, best I've been since right now!"

"Well..." Started Mc Tavish "...I wanted to tell you that I've been to Jasper."

"Why would you go there I heard it's a dump?"

"Are you sure you're ok? you sound a little off."

""I'm fine; I'm just havin a drink with my new best friends, Sam and Mick."

As the _Stranger_ said this, the two men shouted something inaudible through the phone be before the drunken man walked up to the bar and ordered another mug.

"I see my friends have you busy, I'll ring in the morning."

"Bye." replied the _stranger_.

Not 20 seconds later did Sam and Mike grab both his arms and lay him face up on a table, before dragging him along another six tables whilst the men poured their beer down his throat.

!"£$%^&*()

Mc Tavish continued to ride Eastwards, into the soon be rising sun. He could see bright skies ahead.

!"£$%^&*()

Back in Jasper, Eve awoke with a growl...

**A.N. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, from now on I'll try my best to update every Sunday, You are all FREE to nag me if I don't. Anyway, please Read and Review!**

**Thanks to a recent review from Villan84, I fixed what you said and hope to have the next chapter up shortly!**


End file.
